Tarzan
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Kasey. In this one the Finding Nemo Crew is in the Tarzan world, wow! animal world meets animal and human world. Is this a good match up? Also this is a MarlinxDory and I guess you would call DestinyxBailey thing. Enjoy :)


The crew get a new experience today as they are in the world of Tarzan today. Nemo is the kid version of Tarzan, Marlin is adult Tarzan, Destiny is Tarzan's mother, Kerchak is going to be Bailey, Pearl is young Terkina...er she doesn't like people calling her that so let's go with Terk, Deb is the adult Terk, Tad is the young Tantor, Hank is the adult Tantor, Dory is the beautiful Jane, Charlie is Prof. Porter, Bruce is Clayton, Peach is Tantor's mother, Bloat is Tantor's father, Sheldon and Kathy is Terk's friends, Squirt and Crush is the narrator today. Ooo I see we are missing someone, Terk's mother shows up for five minutes, so let's have Dory's mother Jenny be Terk's mother.

"Dudes and Dudettes long ago near the outskirts of Africa lived two parents and their son, as far of we know little dude don't have a name yet. Anyways, they went into a jungle and build a home for their family." says Squirt

"Shaw, but it didn't take long for things to go crazy, you see this leopard dude named Sabor killed Tarzan's parents. Luckily a new mother who lost her baby too Sabor as well, comes in and in a totally wicked way saves Tarzan from death." says Crush

"Sweeeet." says Squirt

"Totally." says Crush

"Oh right, so awesome gorilla lady takes the baby to the gorilla family." says Crush

"Let's have them handle it for now, Dad." says Squirt

"I'm all for that my man." says Crush

So, the story begins from here with Kala, holding onto a baby Tarzan.

"What is that?" asks Bailey

"This is a human child. He was left to die, his parents...were killed Kerchak." says Destiny

Kerchak gets a closer look of the baby and Kala and Kerchak has an argument over the baby, but Kala doesn't back down.

"He won't replace our baby Kala!" says Bailey

"Don't you think I know that?! He was left alone to die! I wasn't going to let him die up there!" says Destiny

Kerchak calms down realizing he lost, he looks down at the baby.

"Was there any others?" asks Bailey

"No, Sabor killed his parents. I think he came back to have this poor thing as a snack." says Destiny

"...then you may keep him." says Bailey

"Thank you Kerchak, I am sure you will make a wonderful father." say Destiny, smiling down at the baby

"I said you could keep him, I didn't say he was my son. Let's move out." says Bailey

Some follow while others stay to look at their new edition.

"Hey, he's funny looking." says Pearl

"Terkina!" says Jenny

"Well he is. Look at him he ain't got no hair." says Pearl

"It's alright. Really. I know he looks different." says Bailey

"What are you gonna call it, Auntie K?" asks Pearl

"I am going to call HIM *empathis* Tarzan." says Bailey

"So for the next few years, Tarzan learns the way of the jungle but he also gets into some trouble with Kerchak from time to time. He did make good friends with Terk though." says Crush

"Today, he is hanging out with her and her friends by the watering hole for elephants." says Squirt

Terk arrives after trying to ditch Tarzan, knowing that the other two don't want to hang out with Tarzan.

"The fun has arrived." sings Pearl

"Hey wait up!" says Nemo

"Terk are you serious?" asks Kathy

"You didn't bring hairless wonder with you!" says Sheldon

"I got it guys, I will let him down easily." says Pearl

"You better." says Sheldon

Tarzan arrives ready to play.

"Tarzan buddy pal walk with me talk with me." says Pearl

"Okay." says Nemo

"Listen pal, I would love to hang out with you today, but the guys they just don't want it. See they don't think you can make it through the...test! Yeah that's right test!" says Pearl

"Test? What test?" asks Nemo

"Well you need...uh..a hair! But not just any hair but an elephant's hair." says Pearl

"An elephant's hair?!" says Nemo, worried

"Yeah. Stupid I know but you know I understand if you don't want to do it. So why not go on home, I am only staying for five minutes myself." says Pearl

She turns back to her friends thinking Tarzan went home but in reality he jumps off the cliff and into the water.

"Tarzan!" says Pearl, worried

"Well he's dead." says Sheldon

They rush down to see what is going on. A scaredy cat elephant named Tantor keeps his distance from the water.

"Mom are you sure it's safe?" asks Tad

"Sweetheart, I assure you it's safe. Now get in mommy is busy." says Peach

"What if there is pirana in there?" asks Tad

"There is no Pirana, dear." says Peach

"O-okay." says Tad

He gets in hesitantly gets in the water and stays near the group. He sees Tarzan trying to get a hair and thinks he is a pirana, and warns his parents.

"Tantor for the billionth time there is no pirana." says Peach

"Now why did you tell him something like that, of course there is." says Bloat

So the two have a discussion over this until the dad feels Tarzan pull a hair out and everyone quickly gets out of the way but Terk heads that way worried about Tarzan.

"Don't go in there! There is a pirana in there!" says Tad, grabbing Terk

"There ain't no pirana my buddy is in there!" says Pearl

She fights free and Tarzan pops up.

"Tarzan! Are you okay?" asks Pearl

"Wait so he isn't a pirana?" asks Tad

"Are you crazy?! Of course not!" says Pearl

"Yeah I'm fine." says Nemo

That earns him a slap and a shake.

"Thank God you are alive! Are you crazy?! You could have died! What do you have to say for yourself?" asks Pearl

"Tarzan shows Terk an elephant hair, which shocks Terk but...since the stampede goes through the nests of gorilla's. When everything is clear Kerchak and Kala have an argument." says Squirt

"He will never be like us! Look he is clearly not one of us!" says Bailey

"Tarzan thinks for a minute and runs off and makes it to the mud and starts messing through the mud. Kala finds him and starts rubbing him off, and tries to calm him down." says Crush

"Look at me!" says Nemo

"I am looking at you. I see two eyes and a nose and a mouth." says Destiny, rubbing the mud off

"We are so different." says Nemo

Kala looks at her son for a moment.

"Close your eyes." orders Destiny

Tarzan sighs and does as he is asked.

"Now forget what you see what do you hear?" asks Destiny

She puts his hand to his heart.

"My heart" says Nemo

Kala picks him up and puts his ear to her chest.

"Your heart." says Nemo

"See? We're exactly the same." says Destiny

They hug happily at that.

"How come Kerchak don't see this?" asks Nemo

"Because his eyes have been closed for quite sometime." says Destiny

"Then I will show it to him! I will be the best gorilla out there you'll see!" says Nemo

"So Tarzan grew up learning the ways of the gorillas with the help of his friends Terk and Tantor." says Squirt

"Years passed, when one day two researchers and a poacher comes to Africa. A girl named Jane and her father named Mr. Porter and their protector Clayton. While Clayton and Mr. Porter are talking Jane gets into some trouble with monkeys where she gets trapped in a tree but Tarzan saves her. He gets closer and hears her heart and then has her listen to his heartbeat." says Crush

"Oh yes quite a lovely heartbeat. Very nice." says Dory

"Very nice." says Marlin

"Oh thank you…-You speak english." asks Dory

Tarzan smiles getting excited and points to himself.

"Me Tarzan" says Marlin, he then points to her.

Jane looks at Tarzan confused and then gets it when he repeats it.

"Oh I see." says Dory

Tarzan misunderstands and thinks this is her name.

"Tarzan, *points to her* Oh I see." says Marlin

"No no no. *clears throat* Jane. *pointing to herself then points to him*" says Dory

"No no no *clears throat* Jane *points back to Jane*" says Marlin

"No. *points to him* Tarzan. *points to herself* Jane. *taps him* Tarzan *taps herself* Jane." says Dory

"Jane." says Marlin

"Yes." says Dory

Their hands meet and they stare at each other for a moment, Clayton's gun goes off.

"Clayton!" says Dory

"Clayton." says Marlin,

"Yes, Clayton." says Dory

The gun goes off and Marlin mocks the sound with his mouth.

"Can you take me to my camp?" asks Dory

"So Tarzan does and finds Terk, Tantor and her friends playing with the things making music, Tarzan walks over and rough houses with Terk. He goes to introduce them to Terk, but they leave quickly as the gun noises get closer. Making it not safe for them to be there." says Crush

"Prof. Porter and Clayton come into the camp." says Squirt

"Daddy! I was drawing a monkey and I was drawing him and then the monkey cried. I was running for my life and Daddy, they took my boot." exclaims Dory

"Your boot? I bought those for Christmas." says Charlie

"Then.. I was flying up in the air with an ape man!" says Dory

"Ape man?" asks Charlie

"We get back to my camp and there were gorillas! A lot of them!" says Dory

"Gorillas?" says Bruce and Charlie

"Where? Where are the gorilla's?" asks Bruce

"They left with him." says Dory, in a dream like state

"Who, dear?" asks Charlie

"Tarzan" says Dory

"For the next few days Jane, Prof. Porter try to teach Tarzan human ways but Clayton tries to get Tarzan, to get him to show him the gorillas. Tarzan starts falling for Jane, he sees a slide that shows a man giving a girl he likes flowers. When he comes back he sees Jane and Prof. Porter begging for the ship for a few more days. And Clayton tricks Tarzan into showing them all where the gorilla's are but Kerchak told them all to stay away already once." says Squirt

Tarzan turns to Terk and Tantor for help and gets Terk and Tantor to run away in disguise.

"I'm going to kill him!" says Deb

"Actually that dress is very flattering." says Hank

"Really? I thought it would be too big in the hips." says Deb

"Not at all." says Hank

They hear Kerchak and run for it, but they end up leading him toward Tarzan and Jane and the gorillas.

"Tarzan who's this?" asks Dory

"She's my mother." says Marlin

"Your mother?" says Dory, astonished

Tarzan gets Jane and Kala to get closer to each other but Kerchak comes in with Tantor and Terk. They all have to scatter quickly, Clayton get's ready to put his plan in motion.

"In the meantime, Kerchak was letting the gorilla's know to stay away from the humans. While Tarzan was trying to say they mean no harm. However, Kerchak wins the argument easily." says Crush

"Protect this family." says Bailey

"Tarzan, for once please listen to Kerchak." says Destiny

"Why didn't you tell me there were people like me?" asks Marlin

He leaves in a huff, Kala follows him and leads him to the tree house.

"What is this?" ask Marlin

"Something I should have showed you a long time ago." says Destiny

She waits for him outside, Tarzan comes out walking on two feet. Kala, has tears seeing her son dressed up like a man. Tarzan walks over to her, and hugs her close.

"No matter what, you will always be my mother." says Marlin

"And you will always be my son." says Destiny

"Tarzan leaves with the boat and it ends up a trap and they all get trapped on the boat by Clayton, luckily Tantor and Terk were going to say goodbye." says Squirt

"See if we stopped for directions then we would have made it on time!" says Deb

"We didn't even get to say goodbye." says Hank

Then he notices something isn't right.

"Tarzan is in trouble! We have to help him." says Hank

"Well he can get his girlfriend to help him." says Deb, trying to build up a wall

"That's it little miss! Our friend is in danger and we are going to help him!" says Hank

"So the two get on the boat and help gets Jane, Tarzan and Prof. Porter off of the boat and a battle happens on the land to rescue the gorillas. " says Squirt

"Tarzan fights with Clayton and Clayton ends up getting caught up in the vines where he tries cutting himself free but the dude ends up falling to his death. Tarzan sadly hurries to his father's side. He holds Kerchak close." says Crush

"Kerchak. I am so sorry I should have listened to you." says Marlin

"No. Forgive me for not understanding that you have always been one of us. Our family will now look to you, my son." says Bailey

He dies, Tarzan lays his father down gently and leads the gorilla's away to safety. The next day, Tarzan in his lioncloth tries to convince Jane to stay but she decides to go.

"Jane, what are you doing. You should stay." says Charlie

"Daddy, I can't my life is with you and with people and-" starts Dory, trying to put on her glove.

The glove flies away she looks back as Tarzan catches him she looks back to her father.

"But you love him." says Charlie, giving his daughter a knowing look

Jane smiles and hugs her father and runs through the water and jumps into Tarzan's arms and kisses him as the others look on. Terk smirks at her as they land back, in gorilla Jane tells them that "Jane stays with Tarzan", making everyone happy.

"What am I doing, I tell you what ole' boy tell them that you couldn't find us. You know people get lost in the jungle all the time." says Charlie

He swims to join his daughter and Tarzan in Africa, and they all live happily ever after.

The end


End file.
